warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Feuersterns Mission/Kapitel 21
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 20 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 22}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 21. Kapitel aus dem Buch Feuersterns Mission. Verweise Sicht *Feuerstern Charaktere *Wolke *Sandsturm *Kratzer (nicht namentlich) *Minka *Boris Erwähnte Charaktere *Tigerstern Sonstige Orte *WolkenClan-Territorium **WolkenClan-Lager_3 ***Kriegerbau **Fluss *Wald-Territorium Tiere *Drossel *Maus *Amsel *Eichhörnchen *Fuchs Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: WolkenClan, DonnerClan, SternenClan, SchattenClan, FlussClan, Gesetz der Krieger, Frischbeute, SternenClan, Hausleute *Entfernungen: Schwanzlänge, Fuchslänge, Mauselänge *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Hauskätzchen *Clanränge: Krieger, Anführer, Junges, Schüler, Ältester, Königin *Zeit: Blattwechsel, Herzschlag *Redewendung: "blöde Fellkugel", "Mäusedung!" Wissenswertes *Seite 287: "(...), fragte Sandsturm leise." - Statt fragt müsste es "drängte" heißen, da im Original die Rede von prompted ist (vgl. Seite 258 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 287: Das Wort "dich" vom Satz "Ich verstehe dich." wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 258 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 287: "Feuerstern wollte Wolke nicht begegnen und schlug (...)" - Statt Wolke nicht begegnen müsste es "Wolke nicht einholen/nicht zu Wolke aufschließen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von not wanting to catch up to Sky ist (vgl. Seite 258 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 287: Das Wort DonnerClan vom Satz "(...) Anführer des DonnerClans; dort (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 258 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 288 und 297: Wolke wird zweimal mit "der WolkenClan" übersetzt (vgl. Seite 258 und 268 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 288: "Ich will kein zweiter (...)" - Statt will müsste es "werde" heißen, da im Original die Rede von won't be ist (vgl. Seite 259 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 288: "Er kletterte über einen Felsen und (...)" - Statt einen Felsen müsste es "eine Felsnase" heißen, da im Original die Rede von rock spur ist (vgl. Seite 259 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 289: Kratzers Beschreibung (dark ginger) wurde fälschlicherweise mit "dunkel goldbraun" übersetzt (vgl. Seite 259 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 289: Der Satzrest "(...) his way across the pebbles, heading for (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 260 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 290: Das Wort "still" vom Satz "Sei still!" wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 261 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 290: Der Satzrest "(...), another voice replied." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 261 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 291: "(...) wie ein paar aufgeregte Füchse." - Statt ein paar aufgeregte Füchse müsste es "ein paar Füchse bei einem Anfall" heißen, da im Original die Rede von foxes in a fit ist (vgl. Seite 262 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 293: Der Satzrest "(...) over their scent glands." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 263 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 293: Der Satzrest "(...) seemed to (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 263 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 293: "(...) Hauskätzchen folgten konzentriert seinen Bewegungen." - Statt konzentriert müsste es "mit grimmiger/unerschütterlichen Konzentration" heißen, da im Original die Rede von fierce concentration ist (vgl. Seite 264 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 295: Der Satzrest "Well, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 265 von Firestar’s Quest) Quellen Kategorie:Verweise